


Goodnight

by ClaireFellix



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Saint-Germain treats Cardia like a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFellix/pseuds/ClaireFellix
Summary: Cardia has trouble sleeping and goes to Saint's study.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I'm not a native speaker! ;u;  
> I apologize if the text is way too simple. I'm currently trying to rid myself of writer's block, so I struggled a bit to write this.  
> I also apologize for making Cardia look so frail in this story, I know she is an amazing woman. But everyone has their moment of weakness, don't they?  
> I have a headcanon that Saint had influenced great minds throughout humanity's history, specially those who claimed to have seen divinations, like Jeanne d'Arc. I might as well write a fic just for that.  
> Oh, and notice that this story takes place right after Saint's true ending, but before him and Cardia went on their journey. So they are still living in the mansion for the time being.
> 
> Hmmm... what else... Yeah, I think that's everything ^u^

Saint-Germain sits quietly on his armchair while sipping on a cup of Earl Grey tea. It’s late at night, and he hasn’t yet gone to sleep. The count gazes blankly at his window, watching the thin rainfall, lost in thoughts. His mind flashes with uncountable events that happened throughout the thousands of years he had lived, and the many people he had met.

– Hah… – Putting his cup down the saucer, he lets out a sigh.

And then, someone gently knocks at his library’s door. Not that it was any surprise, though, since currently there are only two people and a dog living in the mansion.

– Saint…? Can I come in? – The angelic voice comes muffled into the room.

– You don’t need to ask, my lady. – Saint-Germain smiles.

The door slowly creaks open as his beloved Cardia timidly comes into his study, dressed in a pure white, long-sleeved nightgown that Saint had Victor make just for her.

– What’s the matter, dear? Do you have trouble sleeping?

The count puts his teacup down his desk, turning his gaze to the young miss, who had somewhat a melancholic look on her face, with slightly reddened eyes as she had cried just a while ago.

– Yes… I’m having nightmares again. – Her voice is just barely audible.

She wipes her eyes with her gloved palm, for any tears that might have remained there. Saint-Germain slowly gets up from his chair, and walks to Cardia, gently embracing his beloved. He brushes her hair, lovingly coiling one of her brown swirls with his index finger.

– Perhaps sleeping with me will make you better? – The count says that with a mischievous smile.

Cardia, however, immediately declines, blushing a bit.

– You know we can’t, yet. I don’t want accidentally to burn you during my sleep.

He chuckles, and tenderly pats on her back.

– Then let me comfort you until you feel safe to sleep again.

Saint slowly lets her go, and walks towards a shelf. From there, he takes a cardboard tube with some text printed in it. He carefully removes the lid on top, and takes a solid black cylinder from inside the tube. Cardia cocks her head to one side, watching the count.

– What is that? – She asks.

He smiles, and walks to some strange equipment sitting in a corner table, like a box with something that looks like a big golden calla lily.

– You’ll see soon enough.

Then, Saint carefully places the cylinder on the box, in some slot perfectly fit for it, turning a handle a few times before the equipment gives off a hoarse sound, and then, a soothing melody starts playing on its own.

– Frédéric Chopin, Nocturne opus 9, number 2.

– …! – Cardia is so surprised! Was that an invisible piano playing by itself? – What kind of sorcery is this?

– It’s no sorcery, my dear. – He laughs softly. – This is a phonograph, a very rare item that can record and play all kinds of sound, so we can even have entire orchestras at home, anytime we want.

The young lady smiles like a child, completely amazed. She never thought that the same technology that invented bombs and warships could make something as wonderful as that phonograph.

He then sits back to his armchair and signs Cardia to come closer, and she does. The count, with a gentle and caring smile, taps on his lap, inviting her to sit.

Cardia flushes and stays still for a few seconds, but Saint-Germain won’t stop staring at her lovely face. With some hesitation, she then timidly sits across his lap, her legs dangling to the side.

And then again, Saint tenderly cradles her body against his. Accepting his affection, Cardia leans her head to his chest, carefully so her hair would stay between her skin and his clothes.

Humming along the melody, the count lovingly places a smooch on top of her head.

– I’ll pamper you until you fall asleep. – He whispers to her ear.

His breath makes every strand of hair in her skin bristle. She then puffs her cheeks, frowning.

– How young do you think I am? – She mutters.

– Compared to me, you’re no more than just a newborn baby. – Saint chuckles provocatively.

– … – Cardia has no reply to that. She then, decides to play his game, giving a sassy smile. – … Then tell me a story, _daddy_.

The fact that Saint blushed a little to that gave her a nice feeling of victory, since he rarely ever blushes to anything.

– You naughty little miss. – He smiles with a corner of his lips.

– Touché. – She teases, raising her brows and smiling devilishly.

Caressing her hair, the count then starts reciting many stories of his life. He told her how he helped converting the Western Roman Empire to Christianism; how he aided the Arab people during the crusades; how he influenced Jeanne D’Arc, who thought he was a messenger from God, to become a war heroine; how he inspired many artists during the Renaissance and so on.

Cardia found hard to believe those revelations.

– That's tall story.

– You underestimate me, my darling.

As to just show off, Saint-Germain casts some faintly glowing orbs, just similar as the ones Cardia has seen when going into Idea’s headquarters. Their gentle light illuminates the room with a blue tint, dancing along the melody, and soothing Cardia’s heart.

– I never knew you could do that, Saint. I thought Omnibus had revoked your powers. – She whispers, smiling like a child.

The count embraces his beloved a bit tighter.

– She took away my immortality and my magic armor, but let me keep the rest of my powers.

He raises one hand, and from his palm, some more bubbles of light flutter and pop into glitter, slowly fading afterwards.

– There’s not much I can do with magic, though. Just cast some illusions. This trick would help me a lot when I worked with Idea.

Cardia’s eyes shone with the gracefulness of Saint’s magic.

– It’s just beautiful… Anyone would be mesmerized by that.

And as the music slows down and fades out, the bubbles follow suit, gently dissolving into thin air.

– Oh, it stopped. Let me put another record to play.

The count prepares to put her down for a while, but Cardia instead clings further to him.

– Don’t break contact, please…

He sighs, but gives a kind smile.

– As you wish, my princess. – He kisses her forehead, covered by her bangs.

Humming _Au Clair de la Lune_ , he slowly rocks his body to the lullaby, as would a mother to her child. Cardia smiles and chuckles, wondering how much of a child Saint-Germain thought she was. Still she felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could ever come to harm her.

Saint then talks about the many the things they could do once they free Cardia from her poison. How they would cuddle each other every night before they sleep. How he would pepper her many kisses all over, buy her new clothes, bathe together with her, kiss deep upon her lips and explore every single inch of her body.

– I truly am blessed for having met you. – He murmurs, and then leans his cheek on top of Cardia’s head. – I love you, Cardia.

– Thank you, Saint-Germain… – She mutters, half-asleep. – I love you too…

A few moments after, she falls in her slumber. The count chuckles as Cardia’s very quiet snores sound more like a purring. “I am the happiest man that ever lived”, he thinks to himself, and slowly rises from his chair, carrying Cardia like the princess she is. He skillfully opens the door without letting go of her, and walks down the hall to Cardia’s own room.

Once there, he gingerly lays her onto the mattress, covering her small body with the blanket. He knew she’d probably end up kicking her covers off. That little lady moves so much while sleeping… and he wonders if he’d have trouble sharing a bed with her.

Caressing tenderly her hair, the count drops a light kiss onto her lips, just enough to sting a little bit. Her angelic sleeping face is so adorable; he can’t help but smile and thank the Lord, who allowed a cursed sinner such as him to live in happiness with a woman as pure and wonderful as Cardia.

– Goodnight, my angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have liked this little story besides my poor writing. ;u;  
> There's too much angst for Saint-Germain, so I decided to gift him some fluff. He deserves it ♥  
> I do intend to keep writing Saint x Cardia in near future, and maybe some smut too /)//w//(\  
> I hope for your feedback! It's important to help me improve my writing!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
